Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to machines employing multiple vanes rotatibly mounted in a cylinder with the vanes positioned in rotation by an off center rotor. The space between the vanes and the variable distance between the rotor and the cylinder vary from near zero at the tangent point to a maximum 180.degree. opposite the tangent point. The device creates a series of varying volumes which may be utilized as a compressor, pump, or a motor with suitable selection of porting means.
Description of Prior Art
Numerous vaned pumps, compressors, and engines have been developed and patented. A common limitation of the prior art is the limited number of vanes. Previous designs result normally in a three or four vaned configuration. Such configuration limits torque and efficiency when the prior art devices are utilized as expansion motors.